The present invention relates to a drive shaft with at least one chain wheel for the drive of scraper chain conveyors, especially for underground mining operations with a through drive shaft mounted in bearings on both sides of the maching frame, which has outer gearing teeth for the positive rotational engagement of single part chain wheels, which can be removed from the drive shaft, whereby the drive shaft has outer toothed gearing along its longitudinal region.
A chain drum arrangement of this construction was previously proposed in DE 2709414 C2 and has the disadvantage that gearing teeth must always be provided on the drive shaft for the outer chain wheels and for the double inboard chain wheel. Furthermore different chain wheels are necessary.
It is an aim of the present invention to simplify both the manufacture of drive shafts and also of chain wheels as well as the stocking of chain wheels.
Accordingly a first aspect of the present invention is directed to a drive shaft as described in the opening paragraph of the present specification in which a drive shaft with at least one chain wheel for the drive of scraper chain conveyors, especially for underground mining operations with a through drive shaft mounted in bearings on both sides of the maching frame, which has outer gearing teeth for the positive rotational engagement of single part chain wheels, which can be removed from the drive shaft, whereby the drive shaft has outer toothed gearing along its longitudinal region.
The advantage of this aspect of the present invention is in that the drive shaft is provided with only one continuous outer toothed section and that onto this can be mounted both the similar chain wheels for the double inboard chain belt and also for the double outer chain belt and only in the case of very closely adjacent double inboard chain belts does a different single part chain wheel have to be applied.
Accordingly a second aspect of the present invention is directed to a drive shaft as described in the opening paragraph of the present specification, in which two central toothed gearing sections extend either side of the vertical conveyor centre line such that both the chain wheels of the double inboard chain conveyor belt and also the chain wheels of the double outer chain conveyor belt can be positioned on this toothing.
The advantage of this aspect of the present invention is that the drive shaft provided with only two outer toothed sections and that onto these can be mounted both the similar chain wheels for the double inboard chain belt and also for the double outer chain belt.
Advantageously the chain wheel of the double inboard chain conveyor belt comprises two identical chain wheels.
Preferably the chain wheels of the double outer chain conveyor belt correspond to the chain wheels of the double inboard chain conveyor belt.
In a preferred embodiment the chain wheels are set to the prescribed separation distance for the double inboard chain conveyor belt or the double outer chain conveyor belt by means of distance sleeves.
Advantageously the distance sleeves comprise a central sleeve and two outer sleeves.
Preferably the chain wheels and the outer sleeves are provided with axial borings and the central sleeve with corresponding threaded blind hole borings.
In a preferred embodiment the outer sleeves have a radial distance collar in their region near to the conveyor on the inside.
Advantageously the outer sleeves have a circulating recess in their region near to the conveyor on the inside.
Preferably the drive shaft has a reduced diameter in the region close to the bearing in each case.
In a preferred embodiment the drive shaft is connected on its drive side with a curved tooth coupling.
Advantageously the chain wheel of the double inboard chain conveyor belt comprises a single part chain wheel.
Preferably the chain wheel is fixed axially by two outer sleeves.